


Will You Be Mine

by Mariekoukie666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariekoukie666/pseuds/Mariekoukie666
Summary: What would have happened if instead of Loki taking the throne at the end of Thor: The Dark World, he would have went to earth instead? What if he fell in love with the daughter of Tony Stark?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caplanbuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/gifts).



> So... this is my first shot at writing Marvel and Reader insert! Also Feedback would be nice! Also English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes! Sorry about that!

Being Tony Stark daughter sucks. Everyone knew who you were. Everyone wanted a piece of the limelight that went with being a Stark. You couldn’t date anyone for three reasons and while the third one was fairly recent it was still a valid one. The first one being; they wanted to date you for the chance to brag to their friends and seeing their face on television or gossip magazine. The second one was your overprotective father. He could hack every piece of technology simply because he was bored. For Tony hacking someone’s phone was a piece of cake for him. The third being his team of superheroes/spy who treated you likes a little sister most of the time. 

Tony had insisted that boarding school was the best thing for you; he only wanted the best education for his little princess. While the education you received was exactly what Tony had in mind, you didn’t make any friends. While you weren’t a genius like your father, you were still more intelligent than most people your age. High school wasn’t exactly a piece of cake when it came to friends. Tony encourage you to make friends but you were too shy to talk to anyone and most of them treated you different because you were either Tony’s daughter or because they felt like it. Teenagers were the worst in your experience; they were mean for no reasons and always gang up on someone they didn’t like. 

To your Dad great pride, you went to college at 16 doing a double major in business and English. You made a few friends here and there but with paparazzi following your every move it wasn’t easy to develop a real friendship. The first time you introduce a boy to your dad, someone who liked you for you, Tony scared the shit out of him. You then swear that you wouldn’t introduce anyone to your dad unless it was serious. It turned out that it never happens. 

The first time you saw him was after the aliens’ attack on New York. You were worried sick because of your father. The last time he called he was on his way to space to stop aliens. He texted you to let you know that he was alive but he didn’t call or visit. You had called Happy, wanting to know where your father was and you made your way there. You were running towards your dad and didn’t care about anyone else.

“DAD!!”

Your exclamation made everyone looked at you while you jumped into his arms. While he was surprise to see you, he felt better knowing that you were safe and in one piece. 

“Sweetheart! What are you doing here?”

You smiled and hugged him before answering.

“The last time we talked you told me you were going to fight aliens in space! Then I received a TEXT, telling me you were alive. No phone calls, no visits, nothing! I had to see you!” 

Before he could answer you, someone cleared their throats, wanting an introduction. Knowing that everyone was looking at you made you uncomfortable. 

“Oh right… let me introduce you to everyone.”

You looked at your father before looking around at everyone. 

“You know Natasha, of course, there’s Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Thor an Asgardian God.”

You greet everyone with a smile before your father introduces you to everyone. 

“Everyone this is my daughter Y/N. Who, is supposed to be in college right now. Wait… did you just bypass the security guy?”

You shrugged, not wanting to admit that when the security guy said you couldn’t pass, you kneed him in the groin. You looked around at everyone before your eyes locked with his. There was an instant connection. You knew you were supposed to hate him, he tried to kill your father after all, but there was something mesmerizing in his gaze. 

“Yeah… that’s the asshole that tried to conquer our planet, Loki. He’s Thor brother and he’s leaving.” 

Your father did notice that your gaze was fix on Loki and he didn’t like it. He did notice that the two of you looked at each other like you just saw the sun for the first time. With a nod, Thor opened the bi-frost and the two brothers vanished in an instant. When the object of your fascination disappears from sight, you blinked a few times and looking at your father who was frowning at the spot where Thor and Loki disappear. You managed to get a promise out of your father about dinner and seeing each other more. Steve offered you to take you home on his bike when it occurred to your father that you didn’t have enough money on you to go back to Colombia. You took what little money you had for the cab when you knew where he was. You didn’t take the time to realize what you had in your wallet wasn’t enough for going back home. 

Steve and you date for a few weeks before realizing that it wasn’t going to work. Steve was too “new” to the world to do anything. The one time you invited to stay over, your make out session ended rather abruptly. You were pinned under him, his hands underneath your shirt. He was kissing his way down when instead of calling your name, he called “Peggy”. He looked at you and went straight for the door leaving you confused and a bit hurt. In the end it turned out that it was better that way. The two of you were friends and Steve wasn’t feeling guilty for trying to move on even if he was going to visit her at least once a week. Steve was your best friend and the two of you were having lunch at least once a week when you could. Helping him discover what he missed in the 70 years he missed. 

The second time you saw Loki was at the school library. He was staring at you and you blushed under his gaze. You didn’t know why you were so attracted to him but you were and there was no denying that. When he made his way to your table you felt like panicking. You looked up at him and when your eyes met, you forgot how to breathe. There was so much emotion in his gaze that you didn’t know where to start. You packed your books in your bags, took his hands and brought him to your apartment. Your apartment was a ten minutes’ walk from college, a gift from your dad. With his hand in yours, it felt like coming home at the end of a long day, it was the same feeling you had when you were visiting your father. It was familiar and comforting. 

Once inside your apartment, you put your books down and went to make some tea but Loki’s hand was still in yours. He didn’t want to let go. 

“It’s alright; just sit and I’ll make some tea. You can see me from the table.” 

With a nod, he did as ask and sat at the kitchen table watching your every move. Once the tea was ready, you set two mugs on the table along with everything need. 

“I don’t know what you take in your tea... or if you even drink tea. Oh God… I’m a terrible host… Do you want something else to drink? Dad always says that something hot is better when you’re sad and… would you like alcohol? I don’t have anything strong like you might be use to and… I’m sorry… I’m nervous and I’m babbling…” 

He looked at you with a small smile before answering your question. 

“Tea is fine, darling.” 

You looked at him and the cup of tea in his hand. You went into the cupboard under the sink, where you hide the whiskey your dad like when he was coming over to visit. You pour some into his cup and he smiled, taking one of your hands in his, he kissed the back of it. 

“I did not know if I would be welcome here. I am happy to see that my fears were unfound.”

You smiled at him before sitting on his lap. You didn’t know why but it felt like the right thing to do. You waited patiently for him to be ready to talk about the reason of his presence on earth. You didn’t have to wait long; he started talking and didn’t stop until he was done. He was crying and you didn’t know exactly what you were supposed to do. His mother was dead; his father hated him and his brother though he was dead. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do now. 

“It’s going to be fine. You can stay here with me for as long as you need to. I don’t live with anyone else and I’m sure you could do with a stress-free environment for a moment.” 

You end up lost in his eyes and didn’t hear his answer. You didn’t know who lean in first but your first kiss together was something else. It felt like time stopped and you couldn’t breathe. After a moment, you moved to the couch in the living room. When it became clear that he wanted to take things further you stop him.

“I’m sorry we can’t do that.”

He looked at her and apologizes. 

“I am sorry if I cause you any discomfort Y/N, it was not my intention.”

You smiled at him before reassuring him that everything was fine.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s not because I don’t want to because I really do but first of all, we just met and while I feel like I’ve known you my entire life, we just met and you did try to kill my dad. Second, I don’t think you are really in the mood for sex, especially when you consider everything that you’ve told me this evening. And… I don’t really want my first time to be on the couch in my apartment… I was kind of hoping for something a bit more romantic.” 

Loki was quiet for a moment; it seems he was processing what you just said. 

“Are the men on this ridiculous planet blind or something? You are clearly the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Trust me darling, I have seen plenty. You are… I do not have word for how beautiful you look. Do not blush darling, it is the simple truth. And... I am sorry that I tried to kill your father. I would like to court you if you are agreeable to the idea.” 

You couldn’t help the little sigh and moans that got out of your mouth. The sound of his voice alone could give you an orgasm. 

“I am… I very much like that idea. How about lunch tomorrow? There is this great restaurant where I like to go in Hell’s Kitchen. Would you like to try it? I don’t exactly know what you eat… It never occurs to me that you might eat different things than we humans do. That was rude of me. What do you eat?” 

You were biting your bottom lips and you could see the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes. You knew he was too much of a gentleman to do anything about it but you were at least hoping for some kind of reaction. 

“I eat essentially the same thing as you do. There might be some variation but Asgardians eat about the same food as humans do. To be honest Y/N I would eat anything, anywhere as long as I have the pleasure of your company and as much as I would love to stay here with you I do not believe it wise on my part. I will find somewhere to sleep and I will see you tomorrow.” 

“How about we meet here at eleven and we can drive there? I sound insecure I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve had a first date and I’m kind of nervous. To be quite honest, you make me nervous.” 

He made his way over you, placing one hand under your chin to make you look at him. He was incredibly taller than you after all. He kissed you lightly on the lips before taking your hands in his and kissing the back of it. You blush and the next moment he was gone. 

The next day, you woke up early, feeling excited and nervous. You never date someone like Loki and it made you nervous. You chose a, silver almost see through dress that showcase your legs and a pair of black Louboutin. When 11 O’ Clock sound Loki was knocking on your door with a bouquet of pink and white Azalea. 

From that moment on, the two of you were together every time you could. Between work, school and your sometimes lunch with Steve, you didn’t have much time but you made it work. And while there was the occasional fight between the two of you, it was nothing that couldn’t be fix by an apology or an explanation. The two of you were happy and nothing could change that. When it was clear that the two of you were serious, you decided that it was time to introduce him to your Dad officially. Tony had started dating Pepper and while you were happy for the two of them, you miss having your dad to yourself for more than ten minutes. You also miss having a conversation that didn’t resolve around Pepper. You liked her, you always liked her but sometimes it was getting annoying. You decided that you would tell him the first chance you got. It turns out that you dad called a few minutes after you took that decision. Loki was sleeping besides you, and when your dad invited you to the tower for dinner that night. The entire team was going to be there and they wanted to see you. 

“I’ll be there with… someone. I want to introduce you to my boyfriend and well… It’s already been six months now.” 

His tone was playful yet angry at the same time. 

“You’ve been dating for six months and you didn’t tell me before that?” 

“Well… the last time we had a conversation that didn’t revolve around your new girlfriend was 6 months ago.” 

There was a silence at the other end of the line and for a moment you wonder if it was a good idea to go but you promised yourself that you would introduce Loki to everyone. 

“Ouch kid… That was hurtful… But I do see your point. I’m sorry I haven’t been around for you sweetheart. I’ll do better from now on, just come to dinner tonight and bring your boyfriend too. I’ll tell the guys to be nice.” 

“Thanks dad, I love you and I’ll see you tonight around 6.” 

“I love you to sweetheart. I can’t wait to see who you finally deem worthy enough to meet with me after all those years.” 

“How do you know I date other guy? I never once told you.” 

“I’m your dad I know everything. Also I might have gone through your phone once or twice…” 

“I knew it! There was always new upgrade I didn’t do and now that makes sense.” 

“You are my only daughter, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe and you kind of have a habit of putting it somewhere and forget about it. That’s the reason I install a tracker on your phone and add it to your smartwatch.” 

You pause as your father kept on talking about the new tech on your phone and wonder not for the first time how on earth you didn’t know he put something fucking useful on your phone and watch without telling you about it.

“You never told me about it… Dad why didn’t you tell me about it sooner? Do you know how many times I fucking lose my phone in a day? Too many god damn time for me to count!” 

“Are you sure about this? I’m pretty sure I told you… or I waited for you to ask about your phone. I’m unsure right now but now you know so you don’t have to search it for too long! Anyway, I’ll see you tonight sweetheart. I love you.” 

You smile at him even if he couldn’t see you. 

“I love you too Dad. Say hi to everyone for me and I’ll see you tonight!” 

She hangs up just in time to see Loki open his eyes and smiled at her. In six months they’d done nothing but heavy petting and every time you wanted to take things further he was stopping you. You weren’t sure if it was because you were still a virgin and that he had something plan for later or because of another reason you couldn’t think of. In the six months since you started dating you learned that Loki was more intelligent than he let on. He was cunning and ambitious. He always knew what to do when one of his plan backfires. He was attentive to your every need and you knew you were in love with him. You also knew that your relationship was going to last. It was a feeling that couldn’t be denied; that wouldn’t be denied. 

“Good Morning, darling! Did you sleep well?”

You smiled at him before lying down next to him. You kissed him lightly before nodding.

“Yes, I did. I always sleep well when you sleep over. In fact, I sleep better when you’re next to me. I’d love nothing more if you would consider moving in with me. I know it’s only been six months since we start dating but I…I feel like it’s the right thing to do and well… I really do love having you around. I mean… I don’t know about you but I just… We also have dinner at the tower tonight. I thought it was about time you meet everyone and Dad wanted to meet you even if he doesn’t know its you I’m dating and I’m sorry I’m babbling. Say something!” 

He smiled and kissed you lightly on the lips. 

“I would love to move in with you, my love. I do feel the same way about you. I felt it the first time our eyes met. I felt… I feel like our hearts belong to one another. There was this compulsion to just be with you, I can not explain it but I still feel it. I am sure that everything will work out fine in the end. We will go see your father tonight and everyone else and I’ll be on my best behavior. You’ll see darling everything is going to be fine.” 

You smiled at him, wondering not for the first time; how could you be so lucky to have found such a great partner? Loki was exactly what you had ever desired; sweet and attentive yet challenges you in every way. He was… It’s like he was made for you and you for him. You felt it the first time you saw him, you feel it still, that connection the two of you have. 

“Mmmh… I love you and your optimistic point of you. I’m pretty sure that tonight is going to be a disaster but I won’t hold it out on you. They can be kind of… overprotective of… well me and that’s mostly the reason why I didn’t date for a long while. Not even Steve knows about us and he’s my best friend and I feel bad because I keep on lying to him about us.” 

He looked down at you, wide eyes and a wide smile on his lips. He was amused by your reaction and by the way you just blurted out your feelings for him. It was endearing and that was one of the many reasons why he loves you.

“I love you too. Don’t worry, Y/N, if everyone hates me, I deserve it. I will apologize for my action and we will try to move past it. Everyone wants what is best for you.”

You sigh and knew that he was right. You hoped that he was right and that everyone would look past is action and accepted him. You knew it was unlikely to happen but you still hope. 

The two of you spent the day together, shopping and having fun and soon it was time to get ready for their dinner with your dad. 

When the two of you walked inside the tower, hand in hand, everyone was already on high alert. You were wearing your favorite pair of heels and you knew that if there was a situation you wouldn’t be able to run in them. So when most of the security guards put their hands on their weapons, Loki went into protective mode and places himself in front of you and accelerates your pace to get to the elevator.

“Hum… Can we slow down a bit please? My feet are already hurting and we’re not even on the second floor. Loki… I know what I said but…” 

His voice was firm and there was no arguing about it. Fortunately, he slowdowns a bit so you could catch up with him. 

“I’m staying. I am not leaving you alone. I told you that everything was going to be fine. I am going to make sure of it.” 

You smiled and let him pull you towards the elevator. Once inside he relaxes his hold on your hand to face you. His eyes were searching for any injuries that might be there; even if no one pulled their gun out. 

“I’m fine love; everything is going to be fine. You don’t have to do anything but be yourself. I love you just the way you are.” 

He sighed knowing that people wouldn’t see it that way. He knew that you were being optimistic for him; he knew you were lying to yourself about that night going well. He couldn’t tell you that he thought you were being naïve for thinking that her dads’ friends were going to accept him in a heartbeat. You want it to go well and he didn’t have the heart to tell you what he really thought was going to happen. He kissed you quickly before the door of the elevator opens. He was standing in front of you, protecting you from anything that might happen. They were all pointing their weapons at him and you knew right there and then, that nothing would go well that night. You sighed and step up from behind him to go in front of him even if he didn’t want you to. 

“I’m fine everyone, no one brainwash me or something. I would like to point out that this reaction I’m getting is the reason why I didn’t tell anyone for six months! I love him, he loves me, he’s moving in with me. I know that he’s done terrible thing in the past but… He changed… He’s… Dad, Loki’s everything I ever wanted in a man and more. I know everything that he’s done. I trust him with my life. Can you at least please, lower your god damn weapon before someone gets hurt? By someone I mean me because you’re all pointing it at me.” 

Loki scoffs at that statement and push you behind him once more. If anyone was going to get shot it was him.

“As if I would let anyone hurt you Y/N. Your father would not let anyone hurt you. I do not believe for a second that anyone in this room would do something to hurt you.” 

“Loki, love, stop trying to protect me. I can handle myself pretty well. Natasha did train me well after all.” 

Every one turns their attention to Natasha who simply shrugs as if it was no big deal. You step in front of him once more and look at your dad straight in eyes. 

“Dad… You raised me to be able to make my own decision. I did, I chose him because contrary to what people might believe he is not a monster. He’s a person with feeling and he loves me. Not because I’m your daughter, not because he wants to be on TV but because he wants ME for the person I am. You think being your daughter has been easy over the years? Do you never wonder why I never date, why I don’t have many friends? Most of my friends are in this room right now. I’m not a naïve child dad. Most people wants to be with me, wants to be my friend, because I’m your daughter. I have trust issues because everyone keeps on lying to me and don’t think you’re better dad! I know a lot of stuff that you don’t tell me! When everyone’s gone we’ll have a good real discussion about a lot of things.” 

You could see your father swallow but he lower his weapon. 

“Sweetheart… You know… I…” 

The cold eyes you turned towards him made everyone take a step back. They lower and sheath their weapons and you knew that Loki was relaxing when every weapon wasn’t train on you. 

“Darling, we might be more comfortable sitting somewhere instead of the elevator?” 

“Right… I believe that there are enough places in the living room for everyone. Why don’t we go sit and you can ask all the questions you want.”

Everyone agree and made their way to the living room. They all sat down and start asking question at the same time. The question and answer last for a good part of the night. At the end of the day, everyone wanted what was best for you. You were eating with everyone, one of your hands holding Loki when something changes. The air around you change, while no, it wasn’t relax and stress free before, now it felt like a cold breeze just enter the room and you felt Loki freeze at your side. Thor was standing in front of the two of you, Jane at his side and was staring at his brother like he couldn’t believe he was real. For a moment, everyone was silent, wondering what was going to happen next. 

You had forgotten that Thor still didn’t know that his brother was alive. You wanted to ask but never did. One by one, everyone got up and went in another room. You wanted to get up and follow them but Loki’s wouldn’t let go of your hand. You wave at Jane and look between the two brothers. Thor was the one who talked first. 

“Brother… Loki, I saw you die… How…” 

 

Before he could say another word, Loki interrupts him answering the question that Thor couldn’t ask.

“I do not know, one moment I was dying and the next I was completely heal of any injuries I had. I did not wish to go back to Asgard. Instead I came to Midgard, I felt compelled to come to this planet. I knew that if I ever went back to Asgard, I would rot in a cell, never seeing the sun again. Odin, would not let me live free. I came to this planet and I found the reason why I was so compelled to come here, despite my reservation about humans. The only reason why I am still here is because of Y/N. She is kind and loving and she sees the real me. I do not have to pretend to be someone I am not just because other people do not like who I am.” 

You look at Loki before deciding on what to do next. He wasn’t looking towards his brother; his gaze was on you wondering what you were thinking. You smiled at him before kissing him lightly.

“I love you so much. I’m glad you’re part of my life Loki. I should let you have some private time with your brother. You have a lot of things to work out.” 

You got up, Loki let go of your hand and Jane followed you out of the living room. You found everyone in the kitchen, eating and talking shit about each other like usual. Your feet were hurting so bad that you decide to go barefoot. Slipping her Louboutin off of her feet, she handed them to Steve who look at her in confusion. 

“Dad can we go talk somewhere more private please?” 

He sighs and made a motion for you to follow him. The two of you were in the lab, where most of his suits were. 

“What did you want to talk about sweetheart?” 

“You dad, I know that you don’t like to talk about it but it has been a rough couple of years for you.” 

You knew that your dad didn’t like to talk about what happen when he was kidnap. You also knew he still has nightmare about it. He had nightmare about the battle of New York and Sokovia and what happen with Ultron. He felt responsible for everything and everyone. 

“Do you remember the last time I slept over? I do, it was last month, I had too much to drink because you were constantly talking about Pepper and it was like our fourth dinner together in a month. I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard screams and whimper.   
I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y and she told me that it wasn’t the first time that you were having nightmares and sometimes you were having panic attack. I want you to take care of yourself, go see a doctor. I’m not talking about Bruce, I’m talking about a therapist who can help you. I worry about you because no one else seems to be doing it. I know you put a good face in front of everyone else but I want you to know that you don’t have to. They will accept you no matter what.” 

Your father didn’t answer right away, tears were streaming down his face and you could only imagine what he was thinking. He got up from where he was sitting and took you in his arms, hugging you. He pressed a kiss on your forehead before answering. 

“I’m not… I’m not sure where to start. You’re my daughter… I should be the one telling you what to do… Sometimes I think I failed you as a father. You are so much like your mom… Did I ever tell you about her? If not, remind me to tell you some stories later. Do you really think I need to see someone? I would like to think that I’m not broken but I know you’re right. Maybe I should, I would like to think that I can do it. You know me Y/N I’m not… I’m stubborn and I can be a bit… anyway.”

You smiled at him, knowing full well what he meant. Growing up, you didn’t see much of him but when you did, he was fully yours. 

“You didn’t fail me as a father. Do you remember the summer where I turned 10? You cancel every plan you had to spend it with me. I was so happy to be with you. I was trying so hard to please you because I thought… Well I thought that you were shipping me to boarding school because you didn’t like me. I know its silly, and I knew it then but my mind didn’t know much better.” 

“I never once in my life though you could think such a thing. I was more than ready to let you stay with me but… I just thought that having a normal childhood would be better for you than to stay with your fucked up father who had difficulties dealing with… a lot of his insecurities. Also Obadiah though it would be better if you went to boarding school, that it would give you an advantage. Now of course I know better, he wanted to keep control over me and the company. I would have let you stay by my side 24/7. From the moment you open your eyes and looked at me, I fell in love. You are my only daughter, my only child and never doubt that I love you. If Loki makes you happy then I won’t stand in the way of your happiness. But, if he hurts you in any way, I’m going to tear him piece by piece.” 

You hug him and the two of you went back to the others. Wanda and Vision had joined the rest of the team in the kitchen. Loki and Thor were still in the living room but laughing and you decided to join them. You found the two brothers sitting in front of each other, telling stories of when they were young. Loki noticed you first and smiled before standing up to meet you. 

“How did it go with your father?”

You shrugged, not wanting to talk about it more than necessary.

“It went well, I think. Only time will tell I suppose; He gave me his blessing for the two of us being together. It wouldn’t have change a thing if he didn’t give it to me but I… It makes me happy that he gave it to me anyway. I would love for you to get along with Steve too.” 

He smiled at you before agreeing to your demands. 

“I promise to try my darling. I would love for your friends to see how much I care about you and how much I love you. If you will excuse me, I have to go talk to your father and at the same time I will try to talk to your friends.” 

You smiled at his retreating form and turn towards Thor who was happy for his brother and for you. You felt happy and only hope that everything would be good from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and you were dating for a year now and you knew that celebration was in order. You wanted to celebrate and you had something specific in mind. What you didn’t know, was that Loki had something on his mind too. You spent your day shopping with Steve, while Loki was spending it with his brother. Thor was trying to convince him to go back to Asgard to tell their father that he was alive and well.

In the last six months, Loki moved in with you, Steve had decided that your happiness was more important than beating him up for what happen in the _Battle of New York_. The two of you had lunch together before the meeting with the rest of the team and the Secretary of State. Steve was being unusually quiet and you wonder what was wrong with your friend. You kept on telling him that you wanted to go topless in front of the entire restaurant and his only reaction was:

“Yeah, sure, it sounds great.”

Something was wrong with him but he didn’t want to talk about it. You knew better than to try to make him talk so you remain silent for the rest of the meal until you wanted to confess something.

“So… I plan on having sex with Loki for the first time...”

Before you could say anything else, Steve eyes went wide in panic.

“Nope… I am not talking about that… and you are not going topless in front of the entire restaurant. Just because I have a lot on my mind doesn’t mean I’m not listening to you.”

“Yeah… I just need to talk to someone about it… I mean… I did my research about it but it’s not the same thing… I know that you’re a guy but… I want to know what it feels like.”

He looked at you and was about to answer when his phone rang. He left the table so he could answer it. When he came back to the table, it was to apologize to cut your time together short but something came up and he had to go. He paid for lunch before kissing you in the middle of your forehead and jogging down the road where you could see Nat picking him up.  The rest of the day went by and soon you were getting ready for a night out with Loki. He had text you earlier to ask you out to dinner for your first year together. You had the perfect dress in mind to impress him. It was a Pnina Tornai dress that you have been dying to wear for months now and no opportunities presents itself. You knew that Loki had expensive taste that matches yours (you were a Stark after all), so you knew that wherever he was bringing you would be glamorous and expensive. In the last year, you learn that Loki had a knack for making a lot of money in little time. He liked to spoil you, he often said that you should be treat like a queen because that was how he saw you.

A few hours later, he was entering the apartment the two of you shared and stop walking when he saw you. You had left your hair down, using the curling iron to define your curls more, the dress you wore was silver and nude, hugging all of your curves in the right place. You decided against wearing jewelry since the dress was more than enough.

 

You smiled shily at his standing form before making your way towards him. You kissed him lightly on the lips before he could speak.

 

“You… You always look magnificent but this… I do not have words to describe how incredible you look right now. This… wow…”

You accept his compliment while blushing and you kissed him because you didn’t know what else to do.

“Thank you… Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise. I managed to get a good reservation at a new restaurant. The owner, owe me a favor so I collected and I thought it would be a good try.”     

“I’m sure the food will be great and as long as I’m with you, everything is going to be fine!”

A few hours later, you were enjoying yourself, drinking wine and tasting great food with the love of your life. You knew that Loki would be your one and only for a while now, even if it was only your first year together. You knew the moment you met that it would be something else.

The dessert was in front of you and suddenly you were seated on Lokis lap with him feeding you pieces of some fancy cake you couldn’t be bothered to remember the name. Between kisses and bits of cake, there was a question you wanted to ask him but with the way he was touching you, your mind was blank.

“Y/N, my love, I have a question to ask you.”

You didn’t move from where you were seat, he was comfortable and you liked it. You hum at him and he chuckles lightly against your neck where he was placing gentle kiss.

“You’ll have to move from my lap, love.”

“Don’t want to; I’m perfectly fine where I am.”

 Loki chuckles before moving you on the seat next to him.

“I planned on doing this more…I planned on doing this elsewhere but it is not going to get any better I guess.”

The way he was looking at you made you nervous. There was something strange about the way he was moving. It looks like he was nervous, but Loki was always calm and collect! It was weird but endearing.

“Here I go. A year ago I was a lonely fool who never thought that he would find someone to share his life with. Never once did I ever even think about that. Love was… strange and disgusting. I remember when our eyes met for the first time. It was like I could breathe again. I saw what it could be like, what I could be like. When I thought I was going to die the only thing I thought about was seeing you again. I thought about your eyes and the way they sparkle in the sun, the way your hair moves with the wind and how sweet you smelled. A year ago, I found you and my life changed forever. Something in you makes me want to be a better man. The way you smile at me, the way you touch me and how you make small noise when you sleep, I love everything about you. There’s not an inch of your personality that I don’t love. Every day with you is what makes me happy. I love you so much.”

You were crying and didn’t exactly know why but knowing how much Loki loved you was something that made you smile despite the tears.

“I love you too.”

He smiled and sighed before getting on with his speech.

“On Asgard, it is considers a great honor to received a bride when she is still untouched. I know that Midgard is different and I know that people are different. Most women I have known over my life thought that remaining pure was too much effort for them and did not care what their possible future husband might think about it. To me a marriage is for life… from where I come from, there is no divorce, no separation. I… should have written this down…”

He went down on one knee and you gasp as everything made sense in that moment.

“Y/N, I love you. I’ve loved you since the day our eyes met and I will love you the rest of my life. I would like to ask you: Will you marry me? **Will you be mine**? Will you be mine until the rest of our lives?”

A ring appears in his hand out of nowhere and all you could do was nod. Your voice wasn’t working and you were sure that if you tried to stand your legs wouldn’t cooperate. He slides the ring on your finger and kisses you lightly. You were staring at him, tears of joy streaming down your face and you knew that everything was going to be fine from now.

A few hours later, when the both of you were in bed, cuddling you thought about talking to your dad to give him the news. But you remembered that you were going for breakfast with him in the morning. You fell asleep, your head on Lokis chest while he was stroking your back lazily. You wanted to have sex but Loki wanted to wait until your wedding night, telling you that he wanted you to be sure of it before doing something.

The next morning, the two of you went to the compound, to announce the big news to everyone. Steve was yelling at your dad, your father was yelling at Steve and everyone was yelling at everyone. It was complete madness.

“Hum… Everyone? Dad?”

They all turned towards the sound of you yelling.

“So… I don’t know what happened here… but I would like to remind you all that you are grown up and can talk to each other without yelling.”

Your dad was the first to react.

“Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?”

You frowned at him, he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping in days and smell of alcohol.

“We had plan for brunch this morning… did you sleep at all in the last few days?”

He shrugged at your question and you knew that it means that he didn’t. You though that Pepper would actually do something about his lack of sleep. Steve looked at you and then went back to your dad. His gaze went straight back to your left hand and widened at the sight of what was on your finger.

“Is that…?”

You smiled at him before answering.

“Loki proposed last night. We’re engage!”

The joy in your face made everyone smiled and offered congratulation. You then offered to go back to the kitchen for the brunch that was promised and you could talk about why everyone was yelling.

A few hours later, you were still sit at the table and listening to everyone talking and you wonder why you couldn’t have just stay in bed and not come out of your little love bubble with your fiancé.

“So… Let me get this straight… the government want you guys to sign a document so they can tell you what to do and when to do it because they don’t trust you to make the right decision. Because the public doesn’t know what to call you and are afraid of what you might do. Did I leave anything out?”

Loki was at your side, smiling at you and reading the documents in front of him.

“I think that’s about it…Y/N, love, maybe you should read it…I’ll you my opinion but you should read it because after all you are from here and I’m not.”

You look at him and you could see the worry in his eyes, something was off about this document and you want to find out.

“What do you think about it?”

He looked at everyone before answering you.

“I’m sure that the person who present this to you… made it seems somewhat simple… but when reading it… it basically says that you would not have any free will on any matter concerning where they might send you and whom you might fight. If you do not consent to what they tell you to do they’ll send you to prison for treasons or something. This… this is slavery. They think it’s the right thing to do because people die because of your action… and mine. Just imagine… how many more people would have died if it weren’t for you. Think of the many lives you saved because you were your own agent, you were free to do what you want to do. You have the rights to decline this and you should. This contract, this accord should be destroyed and replace with something else.

They want to register other human being because of their differences, they want to create something akin to a catalogue of human with powers, differences and use it to their own benefit. They want to control everything because they feel threaten by what they could do.”

Everyone was silent at that. They didn’t exactly know what to think of it.

 “Dad… Did you really plan on signing it? Before reading it? Without a lawyer present who didn’t represent this country? Did anyone read it completely?”

When the answer didn’t come, you took that as a “no, they didn’t read it”.

“I’m not an expert, neither is Loki but maybe you should think about hiring a lawyer or maybe Pepper should have a look at this. Steve you should look more into where Bucky is, we don’t know what might happen to him if anyone reach him before you do.

Oh, don’t give me that look. Just because you don’t tell me anything doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s wrong with you. And just because everyone tries to keep me out of your business doesn’t mean I’m not my father daughter. I can hack most of your phone and laptop without you even knowing I was there.” 

Your father tries not to look too proud of you but was failing at it. He was the one who taught you that after all.

 

A few days later, you were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on your door. You were surprise since no one ever bothered you at this hour. When you opened the door you saw your best friend with his best friend. Which was weird in a way since you didn’t know why he was on your doorstep to begin with.

“Steve? What the hell are you doing here? Is that Bucky?”

He smiled tightly at you before answering.

“I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important. I need your help, well yours and Loki. I need to… well Bucky needs to hide a bit from the government. Since your apartment is not connected to F.R.I.D.A.Y I thought it would be a good idea.”

“Just because my apartment isn’t connected to your main AI doesn’t mean I don’t have one in. Ever since JARVIS “died” Dad create me a new independent one. It’s not connected to anything but this house. Before I start babbling again, just come in.”

Once everyone was safely inside the apartment, Steve started explaining that he found Bucky and that most people thought he was the one behind the bombing behind the U.N council in Vienna but that he was with him and he needed time to find evidence that prove that he was innocent. 

“I also… well Bucky wanted to know if Loki could do something about his head.”

You smiled at him and turn towards Bucky, who still haven’t said a word yet.

“Hi, I’m Y/N it’s nice to finally meet you. Steve told me a lot of things about you.”

The both of them look at you and at the hand you were offering him. Bucky did take your hand to shake it if only a little late, things were starting to get awkward after all.

“Hi, I’m James, you can call me Bucky. I’m afraid that Steve didn’t tell me anything about you doll.”

“I’m not surprise by that. So… what is the problem with your head that requires magic?”

After a few hours, Steve was asleep on the couch; Bucky and you were still talking about his past and everything in front of a cup of coffee. Loki came home to the sight of you in your nightgown, talking with a stranger and Steve by the couch.

“Love, I’m home.”

You welcomed him with a warm smile and a kiss when he was near enough.

“Bucky here, is in need of your help. Bucky, this is Loki, my fiancé and the one who might be able to help you.”

After explaining everything once again, he looked at you and could tell how happy you were and how much you wanted to help him.

“I can try but I do not know if it is going to be permanent, I am no healer. What I can do is numb the effect for a few months. Once everything is over, think about maybe seeing someone for that. I can even try to contact my brother for that. I am sure that he knows someone in Asgard for that.”

Bucky thank the both of you for your help while Loki was locking the memories and meaning of the trigger words for a time. You told Bucky that he was welcome to stay in the guest bedroom for as long as need. That night when you went to bed with Loki, you felt happy about everything that happened. The next stop would be to tell Thor about your engagement and maybe meeting Odin. You really wanted to meet his family but for some reason that was the only thing he refused you. He was ready to give you the moon if you simply ask but meeting his family or at least his dad was a big no. You were sure that one day, everything was going to be fine.

A few months later, Thor appeared in the middle of the living room, grabbed Loki and the both of them disappear. You were in the middle of a discussion about wedding venue and guest list. It happens so fast that you weren’t exactly sure what just happen. If it weren’t for the burn on your floor and your lack of fiancé in the room; you could have swear that it was all hallucination on your part. Bucky having just heard you swear out loud came to see what was going on.

“Doll? Are you alright?”

You turned towards him, blinking in surprise.

“I think Thor just kidnap his brother. I’m not sure…”

“Well… judging by the burn on your carpet I think that it’s true…You might want to call your dad about that…see if he can do something about salvaging or putting something new…”

You were nodding at him but the only thing on your mind was Loki. Why Thor didn’t take the time to explain anything and why you had this feeling that something was wrong. You had a fitting at Kleinfeld for your wedding dress in a few moments and you didn’t feel like going but you knew that Loki wouldn’t want you to worry about him. The doorbell rang and Steve let himself in.

“Hey! Are you ready for your appointment?”

You smiled at him and nod before reaching for Bucky and dragging him with you and Steve out the door. In the few days that you spent with him, you learn a lot of things about him and he became a fast friend. He didn’t care about whom your father was, he was funny and he liked you.

The appointment went well; the dress was perfect and would be ready in a few days. You also figured out the venue you want for your wedding. You just had to ask your dad but he was in the middle of negotiation with the government and you didn’t want to be a distraction.

Once back at your apartment, Loki was back and waiting for you, you ran into his arms the moment you saw him. He looked like he was tired and he wasn’t wearing the same clothes than before.

“Loki! Oh god… I was so worried, where were you?”

He sighed and you knew that something was wrong. He held you tight and didn’t want to let you go.

“I’m sorry I made you worry about me. I was not my intention. Odin passed away and… it seems… He had a lot of things to hide. I do not know where Thor ended up but… I’m afraid that I will have to step away from wedding plans for a time. I have to go rescue him and figure out… where everything is going I guess. There is so much going Y/N… I do not want to involve you… I want you to stay safe and I know you will argue about that but right now, my main priorities is your safety and finding my brother. I can’t concentrate on finding him when I have to worry about you. Just tell me the date and the venue, I’ll be there on time to marry you if it is the last thing I do.”

You couldn’t help the tears that were falling down, knowing that he was right. You put on a brave face and told him that you would get back to him on it the next time he visits.

“I have to ask dad but I’ll have everything confirmed by the time you come back. Can you… can you promise it? Can you promise me that you will come back to me? That no matter what; you will come back alive?”

You could see that he was thinking about it and it only made the feeling that something was wrong grow stronger.

“I can promise you that I will come back… Do not worry about me… everything is going to be fine.”

With a kiss, he left to find his brother and you wouldn’t see him for another four months. It was four months of planning a wedding and dealing with questions about where was Loki when you didn’t know yourself! The wedding was going to be at the Avengers Compound. When your future husband was a Norse God, getting married in a church felt weird somehow; and everyone that matter the most was going to be there. Your father was more than happy to indulge you and everyone else just went with it. It was going to be a small ceremony and the reception wouldn’t be big either. You had a few people in your life that matter the most. When Loki came by, he looked tired and beaten up but you simply hold him in your arms while falling asleep. You were trying to be strong for him. You didn’t know anything about what was going on but you knew it was bad.

The wedding was in two days and you were hoping that he would be there. Even if you were afraid that he wouldn’t show up, you had faith in him, you had faith that he wouldn’t miss his own wedding. You were trying to co-ordinate everything while everyone was busy with their own business. The reception hall was almost done being decorated and her dress was gorgeous, the minister for the ceremony was hired and the flower were supposed to be deliver the night before the wedding. The only thing missing was the groom.

Steve was talking with Nat and Wanda about doing something for your bachelorette party, he did some research beforehand, they also wanted to distract you a bit it wasn’t everyday that you were going to get married and your groom had been missing for the last 6 months. While Loki was in search of his brother, the Avengers had negotiated a contract with the government that allowed them freedom to chose where to go and to deny a request if they thought something else need to be done. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

That night, Steve, Bucky and the rest of the team took you out dancing. It had been a while since you’ve felt your age, since Loki going away in search of Thor, you were either home all the time or out planning the wedding. So, it felt good to be out and doing nothing but letting yourself be carefree.

When the night end, you were a bit tipsy and having fun, Nat was walking with you, talking and joking when someone appear in front of you. Everyone was in front of you, ready to fight in a flash until they saw who it was.

Loki was standing in front of you, looking like he just got in a fight and lost. You got your shoes off, and ran towards him, jumping in his arms and peppering his face with kisses. You were happy to see him and even if he was hurt, he was alive. He was alive and, in your arms, and right now it was the only thing that matters. You felt his arms around you, holding you and for a moment you felt at peace.

“Hi, my darling, I am so happy to see you.”

You smiled at him and kissed him before telling everyone else good night and thanking them for the great night. Looking at Loki, knowing that he would be there for your wedding, you knew what you wanted to do right now.

“Take me home please. I want…I want you right now. I can’t wait for our wedding night. I can’t wait.”

He sighs and nod. And in a matter of minute, you were standing in your bedroom, Loki’s hand on your body, kissing you.

“Darling… I know we haven’t seen each other in a long while but do you mind if I take a shower first? It has been a long journey. I swear I’ll be quick.”

You took a good long look at him and suddenly you felt bad. He had bruise and cuts and he looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a while. You knew he didn’t have the same sleep pattern as you but it felt like he hadn’t slept at all.

“I’m sorry… I’m being pretty selfish right now. Take a shower, take all the time you need and I’ll set the mood, just relax and I’ll take care of the rest. We can start our life together by taking care of each other.”

The way he was looking at you, like he wanted to cry and hug you at the same time made you want him even more. He was the kind of person who keep on giving without expecting anything in return. The rest of the world didn’t seem to realize that Loki was a very generous person. He did have a selfish and mean streak but deep down he was such a caring and loving man who loves to give everything he got to the people who he deemed worthy enough. You knew that those people were very few and you were happy to be part of them.

Once he was in the shower, you got busy peeling the covers of the bed down, closing the light and lighting some candles. You weren’t sure what to do with your clothes, whether to keep them or undress. You went to the kitchen, telling yourself that your clothes would be the last thing on his mind. You poured some champagne and brought the two glasses to the bedroom.

He was already out of the shower when you walked in your room. He was wearing nothing but the towel on his waist and while it wasn’t the first time you saw him in such fashion, it was still something that gave you great pleasure to see. Strangely tonight was different; your mouth was dry and you didn’t know exactly but something in the air was different, Maybe, it was because of what you were about to do or maybe it was because you felt different.

You were nervous, you weren’t sure what you were suppose to do. You knew you wanted to give yourself completely to Loki but you couldn’t help being nervous and certainly couldn’t help all the question in your head.

“Y/N, are you sure? Because from where I am standing you don’t seem so sure. It can wait, I am not in a hurry, we have the rest of our lives to do it.”

You looked at him and suddenly it was clear as day. You loved him and he loved you; you wanted to give yourself to him completely and without any restraint. Even if you were nervous about having sex for the first time, you knew that Loki would take care of you.

“I want to. I might be nervous but I’ll consider it practice for our wedding night. I don’t want to be a “blushing virgin” anymore and I want you. I love you. As much as I can’t wait for us to be married, I believe it is high time that I do something about my virginity. I don’t exactly know why it’s so important to you but for me… I just want to be yours in any way possible.”

He stood and took the champagne from your hand and putting the glasses on the bedside table before taking your hands in his and bringing you closer to him. Your cheeks were on his chest and you weren’t quite sure what was going on.

“Darling… I have been yours since the day we met. If I could have it, I’d ask The All Father to bond us in marriage for all of eternity. Ever since I was a boy, I always thought that this would be the kind wedding I’d have. Because there is no divorce, no separation and you have to be entirely sure about tying your life to one another. That is one of the main reasons why it fell out of favor. I just always thought that when I was going to meet the women of my dreams, I would ask for a bonding ceremony instead of the more popular marriage ceremony. One of the other reasons why the bonding ceremony fell out of favor is because the bride had to be a virgin. It’s about blood and innocence or something along those line. I don’t remember it all. So…”

You were thinking about it and you felt sure that it was what you wanted. You could still have the ceremony but right now it was what you wanted.

“Why don’t we have it? I mean… this sounds beautiful and I would love for us to have that kind of connection.”

Before you could say anything, there was a bright light coming from the living room and the smell of something burning, most likely the floor. You were pretty certain that someone arrived in your living room via Bi-Frost and that your floor was going to be burn again.

“Stay here, I’ll go and see who it is.”

So, you were standing in your bedroom, not knowing what was going on and waiting for your fiancé to come back. You heard voice and shouts before the door open a few minutes later to reveal Loki storming in with an older man on his heels.

“Y/N, it seems that you will have what you want. This is the All Father, Odin. Father, this is the woman I intend to make my wife, Y/N. Heimdall, wanted to give us a wedding present and it seems that he went and talk to my father about it.”

You could only nod in answer, you weren’t sure if you were dreaming or not. Odin was… to be quite honest you though he would be taller. There was power radiating from him and you weren’t quite sure if it was good or bad.

You were still wearing your little white dress from the club earlier, Loki was getting dress in one of his suit and you weren’t quite sure what was happening. Odin looked at you for the first time and you froze, not knowing what you were supposed to do. Before you could say a word, he was hugging you and kissing your cheeks.

“It is such a pleasure to meet you child. The woman who captured my son hearts… If only Frigga was here to see your union. She would be so proud of the both of you. I can see the love you bear for my child and it makes my heart ache. I wish we could have more time together my child, but I’m afraid that it is not possible. Now… it’s time. Let’s do this, let me bond the two of you.”

You weren’t quite sure what to do. Loki was there, in front of you holding your hands and smiling down at you. You weren’t even listening to what the All Father was saying, all that matter was Loki brilliant green eyes in front of you, smiling and being happy for the first time in a long while. There was a burn at your wrist and something shift inside you. You could feel a second heartbeat in your chest. It was as if you could feel someone else was with you, always. Your eyes met Loki’s and his smile was so wide, so pure that you couldn’t help but smile back at him. The burn at your wrist fading and you barely had the time to say thank you and goodbye before the two other person in the room disappear.

You knew your eyes were wide and your pupils were dilated. You weren’t even sure what you were feeling and if all of it was yours only.

“You’re mine… for all of eternity and I’m yours… I can feel you. I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel… everything. I can feel you and it is… so much better than I imagine it would ever be. Don’t be confused, my love, I can assure you that everything is going to be fine. We are simply starting the next chapter of our life together. Isn’t what you wanted? I’m afraid I’m a bit confused right now.”

You frown at him, it’s exactly what you wanted. You just weren’t used to the feeling inside of you.

“Take me to bed and love me. That’s all I want right now. Talking can wait. It’s been almost two years already.”

He didn’t wait, taking you in his arms, bridal style and carry you in your bedroom, before gently throwing you on the bed. He crawled over you before kissing you. He made quick work of your dress, leaving you in your underwear. While it wasn’t the first time Loki was seeing you in nothing but your underwear, his eyes were different. The way he was looking at you was different. He was the still the same loving man but knowing that you were completely his… something broke inside him and he was turning into an animal.

You were looking at him and the eye contact made him smile at you. He was taking his time, teasing you with feather light touch against every inch of your skin. He didn’t even touch your pussy and you knew you were a mess. Moaning and panting his name over and over.

Your underwear’s were gone in a matter of seconds and his fingers inside your tight, wet channel. He fingered you until you were screaming and begging to let you come and when he did, his fingers were replaced by his tongue. You fell over the verge and came with a silent scream. He didn’t let you come down from you high before you felt his tongue invading your pussy; licking, biting and overall pleasuring you until another orgasm took you. Only then did he let you rest for a moment. From your place on the bed, you saw him getting rid of his clothes and your eyes were instantly drawn to his cock. You didn’t have a lot of experience but you knew that Loki was… extremely well endowed.

He was stroking himself for a moment before crawling back over you.

“Don’t worry… I’ll try to make it as painless as I can love.”

“I trust you and I’m ready. I love you.”

In one swift movement he was inside you. Pain was the first reaction you had then, it felt like he was splitting you in two. You felt his finger on your little bundle of nerves and pleasure erupt around you. When he starts moving in and out of you, it felt like you were dead and went to heaven. Everything was perfect and you could feel him… you could feel everything he was feeling. The love and adoration that radiate from him was overwhelming.

Your arms were pulling him deeper in your embrace and you were sure that you left mark on his back. Your third orgasm of the night sneak up on you and like the first two, it was intense and mind blowing. You never knew you could feel like this.

Soon after your sixth orgasm of the night Loki followed you over the verge. You knew you were going to be sore the next day and would have difficulties walking. You were exhausted and fell asleep not long after Loki roll over on his side of the bed before spooning you.

The next morning found you quickly. Loki was still asleep, his arms still around you and you had to pee. Your bladder was full and you didn’t want to wake him up yet. He need his sleep. You tried to get out of his arms as gently as possible and was almost successful if it weren’t for your legs. You didn’t count on your legs turning into jelly as soon as your feet touch the floor. Cursing, you tried to get up but when it was clear that it wouldn’t work, you decided to crawl to the bathroom. It was easier that way, less complicated and less painful. You didn’t care if you were naked, it was your house after all and no one was around to know. When your business was done, you crawled back into bed and went back to sleep.

You were awoken later by the feel of a tongue on your pussy and you weren’t quite sure if the moans were yours or if you were still dreaming. Before you could reach your peek and climax, Loki pushed himself inside you and you could swear that if it weren’t for all the prep he had done, you would be too sore to do anything.

You still weren’t use to the feeling of another heart beat in your chest, but knowing it was Loki made you realize that… you were truly his as much as he was yours. If you could feel his heartbeat than he could feel yours and you knew he was picking up on your feelings.

“We’re bond, I am going to feel what you feel. It is supposed to fade a bit with time but I will always feel you. There is not a moment that you won’t know what I feel and if you concentrate fully, you might be able to tell where I am.”

It came out a bit breathy and you couldn’t really care at the moment, everything was overwhelming and it felt like everything was brand new.

Soon, nothing else matters than the feel of him inside you and the way he was making you feel. You spent most of the day in bed, marveling at the sensation of him, inside you and exploring everything you could possibly imagine. Trying different things, different position and every time it left you moaning and begging for more.

You spent the day, in bed, having sex with your now husband and you knew that if he kept that up, you wouldn’t be able to walk at your wedding.

The rehearsal dinner was tonight and Loki, was in the bath with you. Helping you clean up and trying his best to keep his hands to himself. He knew he shouldn’t have been as rough as he had been today but the sight of you, naked and the small hickeys on your body and the sounds you were making… he couldn’t control himself. Being bond to you, it was better than he could have imagine.

That night, the rehearsal dinner went without a hitch, everyone was on their best behavior and your father decided that he wanted you to spend the night at the compound with him, one last time. You didn’t tell anyone about the bonding ceremony that took place the night before, you didn’t want to keep everyone’s bubble about seeing you get married and to be honest, it wasn’t any of their business.

You spent most of the night with your dad. It felt like a lifetime since you’ve seen him alone. You spent the night sharing stories of when you were younger and by the end of the night, when it was time to go to sleep your dad realized that you weren’t his little girl anymore. He spent so much time trying to protect you from the outside world and spending time with everyone, trying to save the world. He realized that in the last two years, he hadn’t spent as much time with you as he though. Weekly lunch with you had been cancelled most of the time. You had grown up to be a wonderful person despite the shitty parenting he had give you. You weren’t his little girl anymore and that scared him, so he spent most of his time away from you. You were ready to go to sleep when he called out your name.

“Y/N.”

Turning towards him, you smiled at him wondering what was wrong.

“Dad?”

“I’m sorry…”

You frowned at him. As far as you knew, he had nothing to be sorry about. He always did his best to keep you happy.

“What for?”

“I haven’t been a great dad over the last few years… I was so afraid… I always saw you as my little girl you know? Even when I know that you are a grown woman and that you can make your own decision. I remember the first I hold you in my arms. You were so tiny… I didn’t want to let you go with the nurses. You were my entire world, your mom… was she wasn’t in a very good condition. They tried everything to save her but… well… You’ve always been mine, you know. I felt like the last two years… you slip through my fingers and… I was afraid of losing you completely. I’m sorry for that. I didn’t know how to handle that so I kept you at arm length.”

You smiled at him before sitting down beside him once more.

“Dad… I’ll always be your little girl. You always did your best for me and I might not have known my mother but I can’t imagine a better life than the one I’ve got. I had you… Everything is fine. I’m getting married… I… in fact…Loki and I…”

“I’m stopping you there. I don’t want to hear anything about that, I might either throw up or punch him. I don’t know.”

You laughed at that… always thinking about sex.

“I’m not talking about sex… his father married us yesterday night. I’m not quite sure about what happen… to be honest, I was a little drunk and it happens so fast… All I know is that we’re married according to Asgardians culture.”

“Oh wow… that’s… I might need some time to digest that. I’m happy for you… I just… wow… that’s something else. You’re a married woman… ugh… I miss a bunch of things while you were at boarding school. Where the fuck did the time go? You were just starting school last week!! So shy… afraid to talk to people that wasn’t me. Ugh… I fucked up so bad by listening to that asshole.”

“Dad… It’s fine. I turned out fine in the end. Anyway… I’m tired and I need to get to bed. You are going to walk me down the aisle right dad?”

“Of course, I will. Now go to bed I’ll be fine on my own until I go to sleep.”

Looking back at your father, you felt at peace. You knew that everything was going to be fine between the two of you. You didn’t know what the future hold for you, but you knew that everything was going to be fine.

“Don’t fall asleep on the floor, you know its bad for your back.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know. I learned my lesson from last time.”

The next morning found you in one of the room getting ready for the big day. Make up and hair artist were there, the entire facility was on lockdown for the wedding. Your father was pacing in front of the room. You could feel Loki getting nervous as well. Nat and Wanda were with him while Steve and Bucky were getting the reception area ready. Somehow, Steve and Bucky were on your side while Nat and Wanda on his. Steve was your best friend and you couldn’t imagine anyone else being at your side for such a big day.

It was time. Your dress was amazing and you knew that Loki would love it, the flowers were gorgeous and you were more than ready to get over the ceremony. Even if you knew that you were already married, this ceremony was as important to you than the other was to him. Mostly it was because everyone else was present. Your loved one was there to witness the most important day of your life.

“Ready sweetheart? I know you’re already married, but you seem as nervous as I am. You look beautiful today. This dress was made for you.”

“I can’t explain it but I feel… fuck… It feels as important as our bonding ceremony yesterday. Thank you, for everything.”

“All right, let’s do this. Guys? It’s time to giver her away, let’s do this.”

Everyone took their place, Steve and Bucky grinning at you before getting down the aisle. Then it was your turn. Everyone got up and you couldn’t see a thing except for Loki. He was as handsome as ever and he was taking your breath away.

The ceremony was over quickly and you were saying your vows and your I do’s and the minister were proclaiming you husband and wife. He was kissing you and telling you how much he loved you and tears were falling down on your cheeks. You knew that he was going to leave soon. Thor still hadn’t been found and Loki was nothing if not loyal to his brother. You just wanted a piece of happiness in this dark days.

A storm was coming and you could all feel it. You decided that every little piece of happiness was going to be worth it. It was going to be worth remembering in the days that was to come. You didn’t know when it was going to strike but you knew it would. Your dad was going on a recruit mission with Bruce and the rest of the team were going to Wakanda, trying to get some help for Bucky. They all decided that it would wait until after your wedding and you knew that as soon as the reception was over, everyone was going to leave and you were going to be alone, working and trying to let worry take over you. But for the moment, you were happy and in the arms of your husband. It was all that matter.

The next morning, Loki woke you up, telling you that he had to go and that he would try to visit more often but not making promises. You knew in that moment, that he knew something that everyone else didn’t. He knew what was going to happen and he was afraid.

“I love you Y/N. I will love you the rest of my life.”

You knew that tears were trailing down your face, you couldn’t care less. You always knew that the last few days couldn’t last.

“Please… I love you so much Loki… I know I can’t change your mind about staying with me… just… please don’t die. I… couldn’t… I’m not brave enough to face such things alone.”

“I can’t promise you anything because I don’t know what is going to happen but… I’ll do my best to come back to you. I know its not enough but it is all I can offer you right now.”

You only nod and kissed him before letting him go. That day, you were alone and afraid of the what the future hold for you and your loved one.

**_Four months later_** ;

You were late. Your period was late. You were like a clockwork, the flow was there, every month without failure except for the last four months. You decided that instead of panicking, you were going to get a pregnancy test from the store. Everyone was still away and Loki hadn’t visit since the wedding. At least you knew he was alive. The second heartbeat in your chest telling you that at least. You knew what he was feeling, more or less, but you didn’t know where he was.

Everyone else was busy with their own lives and you didn’t want to appear needy. You got dress and went to the closest store you could find. You bought a few box of pregnancy tests from different company and went back to your apartment.

You peed on at least ten different sticks and all of them told you the same thing.     

You were pregnant.

You weren’t exactly sure what you were supposed to do now. So, you stay there, looking at all the different little tests, you curled yourself into a tight little ball and cried yourself to sleep. You didn’t know how many times pass but you weren’t moving, tears were dry and nothing could be done about it. 

Steve was the one who find you there. He hadn’t heard from you in a few days and he was worried. Bucky had move out a few days after the wedding, moving in with the rest of the team at the compound. Steve didn’t think it was a bad idea. Ever since his first meeting with Y/N, you’ve always been independent and strong. He never really took the time to actually talk to you in the last year. He knew that he had been a shitty friend, to occupy with his own problem, not thinking about his friend who might be in need of help. He felt like shit right at the moment. He didn’t know how to react and would prefer to be fighting bad guys.

“Y/N, sweetie? Are you alright? What happen?”

The only answer he got was silence. He sat down on the floor next to you and weren’t quite sure what to do.

“Are you going to talk to me or do I have to guess?”

“I’m pregnant and the father of my child is somewhere across space. What do you think is going to happen? I get it, he cares about his brother, Thor needs him but we’ve been married for four month and do you know when was the last time I saw him? Four months ago, when he said good bye. The only reason I know why he’s still alive is because I can feel his heartbeat next to mine.”

While Steve was confused by that confession, he let you talk. He let you rant and let you scream until you were crying once more. He felt powerless and useless. He wishes he could help but he didn’t know how. He wishes he could bring her husband back home but he knew it was impossible. No one knew where he was.

In the next few months, you didn’t have any news from Loki and the only indication that he was alive was the few times where you could sense his emotions. It was hard for you to be alone without your husband, without him knowing he was going to be a father. While there was no complication with your pregnancy and everything felt right with the baby, you missed your husband.

Your dad was at least once a day in your apartment, asking if you need any help and what he could do to help. When your father couldn’t be there, at least one member of the Avengers were there. Steve and Bucky wouldn’t leave your side and if they had to go save the world, one of them would stay behind with you. You wished more than a few times to at least have a few minutes to yourself. You had difficulties going to the toilet alone. As much as you loved your entourage, there was a few times that you wish you could tell them to leave you alone. You knew that they were doing this out of love for you but it was overbearing.

You were almost at your due date, you were taking a walk with Bucky around the compound, and you decided that it would be easier for everyone if you stayed there until the baby was born. You decided against knowing the sex of the baby, you want a surprise. You were hoping for a girl, you knew that Loki would love to have a little girl to dote upon.

Bucky was talking and you were half listening to what he was saying, you had cramps for the last hour and they were getting stronger by the minutes. Your eyes widened when you felt you water broke.

“Buck… You need to call an ambulance…”

He looked at her, eyes wide in alarm.

“What’s wrong?  What can I do? What am I suppose to do?”

You answered him through clench teeth.

“James… Call a fucking ambulance now… My water just broke and I think I had contraction for the better of the day. Now, call a _fucking_ ambulance.”

Once Bucky had finish his call, they wait for the ambulance and in between, Bucky made some calls while you were pacing and hissing in pain. Bucky was holding your hand and wincing every now and then. Your father was the first to arrive, he was fussing and holding your hands until one contraction hit you. According to your dad, you were crushing his hands and almost broke it. When the ambulance arrived, Bucky was the one to climb in with you, your dad being too afraid of you.

Once at the hospital, you were brought to a room, a nurse was helping you and asking you question. Bucky was the one answering because all you were doing was crying and screaming. You went into labor and soon enough, you had your dad and Steve next to you. You had finally let go of Bucky’s hand only to grab Steve.

It took a few more hours but at the end of the day your son was born. You were happy, your son was in your arms and the only thing missing was his father. You had received at message the day before, Loki was coming home. Your husband was coming back to you. You felt happy and carefree for the first time in months.

You didn’t know exactly what was happening but suddenly you had this ache inside your chest, like someone was putting pressure inside it. The second heartbeat inside your chest was slowing down. Your eyes were open wide and you were gasping for breath, something was wrong. Your father was at your side, taking Alrik from your gasping form and Steve wanted to go in search of a nurse.

“No! No! He promised me! No! He can’t… He can’t…Oh god… I can’t…”

Just as suddenly as it started, the ache stopped and there was nothing else but your own heartbeat in your chest. Loki was dead.

“Dad… I can’t… I can’t feel him. Oh god… I can’t… Please… I… No! He can’t be!”

Your father eyes went wide… He knew what was happening. If you couldn’t feel your husband heartbeat then that meant only one thing. Loki was dead…

Over the next few days, you went back to the compound. It was safer that way. When aliens came on earth, you knew that something big was coming. Your father went to fight the bad guys in space once again. You knew that this time he wasn’t alone but you couldn’t bear the thought of losing both your husband and your father in the same week.

Everyone was talking about something or other, while Alrik was crying and wouldn’t stop. You tried everything to calm him down and nothing was working so far. You were tired and you haven’t slept more than 2 hours a night for the last few days. You were always waking up, tears streaming down your face and Alrik crying and not wanting to go back to sleep.

Your mind still couldn’t wrap itself around the fact that your husband was dead and you wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed, wishing that all of it was a bad dream. They’ve decided to go to Wakanda, trying to get the stone out of Visions without killing him. You didn’t know how or why but you were on the plane with them, Alrik in your arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time since he was born.

A few hours later, Thor was at your side and looking at his nephew with eyes wide and teary.

“Y/N… I’m sorry… I… I couldn’t save him. Did he knew that he was about to be a father?”

You only shook your head. You didn’t trust your voice to try and talk.

“I promise you… I will avenge him. Stay hidden and safe. We will talk later.”

So there you were, rocking your son to sleep or pacing the room you were in with the infant in your arms. Something wasn’t feeling right. The sound of battle was stopping and instead there were cry of surprise and something else that you couldn’t quite place.

Your eyes widened at the sight of so many people turning to ash right in front of your eyes. You weren’t quite sure what was happening. You turned your head to look at your son.

Your eyes widened in horror at the sight of your son disappearing in a pile of ash right in your arms. The scream and tears in your eyes went unnoticed as you crumbled to the floor weeping. That is how Thor found you; weeping at the small pile of ash in front of you and wishing for death.


End file.
